


What doesn't kill you may not have a cure

by SadGladMad



Series: What doesn't kill you may kill neurons so it's a lose-lose [3]
Category: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadGladMad/pseuds/SadGladMad
Summary: Get out of your head Timmy and into the gameOR Timmy and Armie talk on a soccer pitch.





	What doesn't kill you may not have a cure

The weeks flew by. Timmy and Armie hung out every weekend. No more sleepovers, but they went to the movies, saw a classical concert, went to games his friends coached. Armie's friends welcomed Timmy into their circle. They were all Armie’s age but Timmy fit in better with them than his own peers. Once people got to know that Timmy was friends with that crew, his fellow musicians seemed a little friendlier…like he wasn’t so much competition.  
Timmy’s crush wasn’t going away. He and Armie settled into a flirty kind of friendship. It was more fun than Timmy had had in years. Armie was supportive and they could talk about anything, a little protective but mostly philosophical but so much fun to be around. His charisma was overwhelming. Timmy was invited to everything Armie went to. It was the easiness, It was also addictive. Armie was the 1st thing he thought about in the morning and they’d text at bed time until one of them fell asleep. So he was also the last thing he thought about at night. If Armie was hooking up or dating someone he was very very discreet. Timmy tried not to think about that too much.

“God, Coach Hammer is sex on legs!” Mandy exclaimed. They had been in composition together and she’d been friendly enough but after she saw them together at the Arvo Part concert she was constantly talking about Armie. Did he have a girlfriend? How did Timmy know him? Could Timmy introduce her?  
He didn’t know what to say. Was Armie out out? Or just out to his family and friends?  
“Ummm…I’ll ask him.”  
Wow… Timmy was the best!!!!

So when the following weekend came around and they were on the soccer pitch messing around after Armie’s coaching session, Timmy asked him,“Hey so a girl in my composition class wants to know if you have a girlfriend?”  
Armie scowled.  
“Fuck off Chalamet. Not going to work. I’m still kicking your ass 5 goals to 2.”

“I’m serious Armie. I didn’t know if it’s ok to tell her you’re …”

Armie stopped the ball with his foot. God those shorts were so... short. He gave Timmy a filthy look. “Tell her I’m your boyfriend.”  
“What?” His voice squeaked out like a prepubescent boy discovering his friends have all gotten x boxes for Xmas and he got a rubik’s cube.

“I don’t give a shit what you tell her. I’m gay. I’m out.” He aimed the ball into the goal and it flew past Timmy's right shoulder. 

Timmy felt his nerves quavering. He didn't even reach for the ball as it rebounded. Armie strode forward to pick it up. Should he push it? Not coach and kid anymore. Not bros either... could he ask?…no time to worry just fucking do it , you ass!

“Why would I tell her you were my boyfriend Armie?”  
A sly smile crossed Armie’s face. He had the ball in his hands and stalked closer till their faces were inches apart. “Because you’re the prettiest thing I've seen, and you look hot in my clothes.”  
They were so close. Timmy was looking up at his lips. Armie smelt like his horny teenage fantasy and home all in one.  
Armie was so near. God -why hadn’t he said anything before? The look Armie gave him was hungry. This was new. And oh so good…

He threw the ball at Timmy’s chest hitting him at close range with a thud. “Keep up kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> seattlepetal-blog on tumblr. Love conspiracies. Hate trolling people's appearance or mental ill health. Love conspiracy theories about Hollywood.


End file.
